


Red Blood, Red Lips (Playlist & Cover Art)

by CopperCrane2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2
Summary: Playlist and cover art for TQnowords’ SSMB2020 fic “Red Blood, Red Lips”, found here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSMB_2020/works/27614551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Red Blood, Red Lips (Playlist & Cover Art)

FIC:

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SSMB_2020/works/27614551>

  
PLAYLIST:

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4VJq4hdmmOpFYEqefZYSA1?si=Ic5saiZyQlupQHakU3A7ow>

FRONT COVER ART:

BACK COVER ART: 


End file.
